The Ultimate Test
by NewtBoy
Summary: When 15 year old Tyler along with his friend are bitten by radioactive spiders at Oscorp, they begin to notice new abilities. One dark, and one light. Join Tyler as he finds love, betrayal, and adventure. Reviews are helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated. Let's get started. **

Prologue

_I have to go faster! _I thought. Rumbling shook the ground and I heard the distinct sound of thunder and the rain started. My grey sweatshirt instantly became soaked. Roaring of anger erupted behind me as I ran. I quickly looked back and saw he was still there. I needed to shake him off.

"Come back and fight like a man Edvall!" He shouted pounding after me. I heard an explosion behind me and didn't dare look back. _I need to get out of here! _A dead end was ahead about 20 yards.

_What do I do now? _I asked myself. A roof about 15 feet came into my view. If I could just get up there...

I stopped and squatted down and jumped as high as I could. I saw the roof coming into view and I braced myself. My legs hit the roof and I rolled. I looked down on him.

"Ha! Can't get up here can you?" I called down to him in a mocking voice. He simply looked up and braced himself. _Uh oh! _I thought and started to run towards another roof a couple feet higher. My feet were sliding as I came nearer to the end of the roof. I jumped and landed on the other roof. I heard him land on the previous roof and started to barrel after me. I kicked it into gear and jumped towards the next roof.

_Why didn't I bring my web slingers?! _I thought stupidly. If I had brought them than I could've escaped a lot quicker and faster. _How did he know my identity? _I thought grimly.

_Maybe I could-_ I started to think but my feet slipped and I fell on my back near the edge of the roof. He caught up and stood over me. _This is it! _I thought no one's going to save me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Six months earlier..._

" are you paying attention?"

I looked up from under my arms and saw my Biology teacher looking at me with glaring eyes.

"Did you hear my question or did you fall asleep again?" He asked sarcastically, almost the whole class laughed except for one person...

"I asked, are plants biotic or abiotic?" He repeated slowly like I was stupid. I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Biotic." I said and looked over to who didn't laugh. Just a couple seats to my left was Gwen Stacy.

She looked like a angel with her blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect body. She's one of the "popular" kids. I was crazy for her but was too nervous to talk to her. Also there's some other differences like, she's a sophomore and I'm a freshman, I'm 15, she's 16 she's hot and I'm not,. I have light brown hair and I'm skinny where she has other features, etc.

"Class, now we're going over the do's and don't when we go to the Oscorp field trip tomorrow..."

I put my head back down and drifted off...

* * *

I wake up when the bell rings, I start to pack my stuff when...

" , a word." My teacher says. I stifle a groan and walk over to his desk. I hear the rest of the class leave and envy them. What did I do? Is he going to yell at me for sleeping in my class? My thoughts are soon answered when he motions to me to go to his computer.

"This is your current grade in Biology right now..." He said showing me mine and the other classmates grades. I see Gwen's is a 100% and mine is a...

"56% Tyler, you're failing this class." He said with some pity and remorse.

"What can I do to get my grade up ?" I asked quickly starting to feel my heart race. My parents would kill me if I failed Biology.

"Well, I'd recommend a tutor to start. I'd recommend to have-" He started and was interrupted by someone behind me. Please not...

"I could tutor him !" Gwen said walking up to his desk and standing to the right of me. My palms immediately started to sweat and I felt myself go red in the face.

No, no, no, no! If there was anything you did that was good for a student do it again now Mr. Freeman! Please say no, please say-

"Yes! That would be perfect ! You do have a 100% in this class! We'll start tomorrow than!" exclaimed. _Shit! I'm screwed! _

"Does after school work for you Tyler?" Gwen asked me. I jumped and tried to pull myself together. I mean she was talking to me.

"Yeah it does." I respond my voice a little higher than usual. She nodded then pulled out a sticky note and scribbled something down.

"Here's my number, I'll text you the details like when we meet and stuff like that." She said giving me the sticky note with her number on it. _Holy crap! I have her number! _

"Ok thanks." I said pocketing the note.

"Ok then see you tomorrow!" She said smiling and walking out the classroom. I turned to .

"See you tomorrow, ." I said walking towards the door.

"Bye Tyler." He said typing on his computer. I walked out the door and started to head home...

* * *

I live in New York City, so it's pretty easy to get lost. Lucky for me I know my way around most parts. After I walked out of the school, I immediately took out my iPhone 4 and entered Gwen's number. I texted her.

_Hey Gwen, it's Tyler Waller just telling you its me. _I hit send and went to my Mom's number.

_Mom can you pick up some Burger King on your way back from work? Connor and I are starving. _I hit send and closed my phone and started to walk to my apartment. As I was about halfway home my older brother texts me...

_Can you pick me up some Fruit Smiles? _I groan and pull out my wallet. $40 is left in my wallet and I shrug to myself. _Might as well get some Fruit Smiles, as long as Connor shares. _

* * *

I get home around and four-o'clock with a box of Fruit Smiles in my hands. My hand automatically knocks on the door and my 18 year old brother opens the door. My brother looks almost exactly like me except taller and more developed.

"Hey! You picked up the Fruit Smiles!" He exclaims grabbing the box out of my hands.

"Yeah and now you owe me $3.58!" I replied sarcastically.

"Tyler is that you?" My mom asks from the kitchen. I step inside and close the door. I can smell Whoppers from Burger King.

"Yeah!" I said walking into the kitchen where my family is


End file.
